emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2138 (3rd December 1996)
Plot Vic explodes with rage and drags Terry from the house. Viv and the children scream. Biff has told Linda about Dave and Kathy's marriage. She is annoyed because he has got married before her. She also thinks that her mum is going to be hurt that he kept it a secret. Kelly runs into the Woolpack crying that her dad is killing Terry. Jack goes outside to help. Vic is laying into Terry and telling everyone what has been going on between his wife and Terry. Kelly is hysterical. Jack and Alan pull them apart. Betty and Seth come out to see what all the comotion is about. Betty takes the girls off to look after them and Terry is dragged off by Alan. Kathy and Dave are still enjoying their wedding night. She insists that they go round and tell the rest of the Glovers before they hear the news from someone else. Vic wants to know how long the affair has been going on, but Viv shows no remorse and refuses to tell him anything. He smashes something. Alan totally disapproves of Terry's behaviour. He thinks that he has let the good name of the Woolpack down. Viv bluntly tells Vic what she thinks of him and their marriage. He is hurt and practically ends their marriage. The Glovers are shocked to hear about Dave and Kathy's wedding. Roy is annoyed because he didn't get to be best man or have first refusal on the bridesmaids. Ned wishes them luck, but Jan feels let down and storms out. Vic tells Viv to pack her things and go. Jan thinks that Dave is ashamed of her and that is why he did not tell them about the wedding. Kathy thinks that she and Dave should have some sort of party to mark their wedding. Terry reappears in the bar and is made fun of by the Dingles. they call him Don Juan. Things are made worse when Viv walks in with a suitcase. She tells Terry that she has left Vic and then asks if she can stay at the Woolpack. Alan looks on disapprovingly. Betty calls round to the Windsors for clean clothes for the girls. She is supportive, but tells him that Donna and Kelly are just a bit scared to come home at the moment. the atmosphere is strained over the breakfast table at the Woolpack. Alan makes it clear that he totally disapproves of the relationship between Viv and Terry and tells her that she can only stay for a couple of days. When Terry protests, Alan tells him that he will have to leave too. Viv realises what a mess she has caused. Tom is taking Donna and Kelly to school. Viv comes rushing out of the Woolpack. The girls don't want to speak to her though. Viv tries to tell them that she still loves them and that she has only fallen out with their dad. They are cold towards her. Scott waits to speak to his mum. He is going back to camp that afternoon, but tells her that she will be okay with Terry. The Dingles are busy stocking up their shop. The telephone rings and someone tells Marlon that his order will be arriving tomorrow. They realise that this must be for the shop owner and Butch suggests that they start ordering things and charging them to the shop. Zak calls him a genius. Kim is going to London overnight. She assures Frank that James is in good hands. Frank notices that Tina isn't wearing her watch. She claims that she is keeping it for special occasions. The Dingles think that Christmas has come early when they find order forms for the shop suppliers - pottery, electrical goods etc. Frank has set the table for a special meal for him and Tina. He bullies her into coming. Alice is not happy about Dave and Kathy's secret wedding. She wanted to be a bridesmaid. Mandy walks into the tearooms and Alice tells her about the wedding. She is obviously upset that her Dave has got hitched. Ned tells Dave that Jan feels humiliated by their marriage and that he should keep away from her. Kelly and Donna do not want to come home if Viv is still there. Vic assures them that she has gone. Mandy is depressed about Dave no longer being available. Tina tells her that she can have Frank if she wants. She goes up to the bar to order another round and starts teasing Viv about Vic. She does look shocked though when Viv tells her that she is living with Terry now. Vic walks over to the Woolpack late at night. He throws a stone through the upstairs window. Cast Regular cast *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Kim Tate - Claire King *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys Guest cast None Locations *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Living room/kitchen and exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar, forecourt and backroom *Main Street *The Old School Tearooms - Flat and tearoom *Holdgate Farm - Farmhouse living room and bedroom *Church Lane *Vacant shop interior *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room Notes *Last appearance of Scott Windsor until 9th April 1998 and final appearance of Toby Cockerell in the role. Upon his return, he was played by Ben Freeman. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes